Koronis' expeditionary force
Conclave Templar Caste |strength= |special= |capital=''Qel'Ha'' |language= |currency= |holiday= |formed= |established= |fragmented= |reorganized= |dissolved=2500 |restored= |status=Destroyed }} Executor Koronis' expeditionary force was a protoss formation active during the Great War. It was sent by the Conclave under orders to retrieve xel'naga artifacts and if possible, capture any Dark Templar. The fleet was destroyed upon the terran world of Bhekar Ro when the energy creature of the temple in there absorbed both protoss and zerg forces. History Background The fleet was formed many decades before the Great War. The Conclave gave command to Executor Koronis, with Judicator Amdor as his advisor. Their mission was to retrieve xel'naga artifacts and hunt for the Dark Templar. Koronis commanded from the carrier Qel'Ha. The fleet deployed to the fringes of inhabited space and spent the decades fruitlessly searching for artifacts and Dark Templar. Shortly after the end of the Great War, they received news of the devastation of Aiur, and Tassadar's "victory" against the zerg. Amdor believed the fleet would be better employed in the rebuilding of Aiur, and Koronis agreed to set course for home. The Discovery At the same time, the xel'naga temple on Bhekar Ro was uncovered by terran colonists. The signal emitted by the temple was detected by the expeditionary force. The protoss recognized signal's xel'naga origins and quickly diverted course from Aiur to Bhekar Ro. An observer was sent ahead to scout the planet. It discovered the terran colony of Free Haven, and was subsequently shot down by the colony's sole antiquated missile turret. As a result, Koronis counselled caution, but Amdor dismissed the colonists posed any danger. Upon arriving the protoss made large scale deployment to the surface, led by Koronis and Amdor. Orbital command was delegated to Mess'Ta. Only belately did they detect the zerg behemoths on the planet's night side; the Kukulkan Brood had arrived first. Battle of Bhekar Ro The orbiting fleet immediately engaged the zerg. Numerous guardians and overlords were destroyed, for the loss of one carrier to scourge, and another carrier severely damaged. The situation was made more complex by the arrival of the Terran Dominion's Alpha Squadron. Two further carriers were lost to Yamato Cannon, along with numerous scouts. The protoss regrouped and struck back with Arbiter support; the terrans were forced to withdraw temporarily. Koronis fortified the temple while battle raged in orbit and the zerg assaulted Free Haven. Eventually, having failed to take the colony, the zerg turned on the temple. The protoss lines held with sufficient leeway to divert attention to advancing Alpha Squadron troops. Zealots cut off the terran infantry from armored support before unleashing devastating fire reavers. Psionic storms drove off Wraith support. The terrans were routed. Despite the larger failure, a small terran commando force slipped into the temple and engaged protoss patrols inside. Birth of the Energy Creature Despite their success, the protoss did not understand the danger the temple posed. The Dark Templar scholar Xerana attempted to warn Koronis and Amdor, but was rebuffed and briefly imprisoned. Having exhausted all other options, Alpha Squadron launched a nuclear strike on the temple. However, the energy creature inside absorbed the energy, giving it the boost it needed to emerge. The expeditionary force was destroyed when the creature absorbed the protoss and zerg. References *Mesta, Gabriel (July 1, 2001). StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0671-04149-6. Category:Protoss military organizations